Locations in the 39 Clues
Boston, Massachusetts, USA Boston appears in the books: The Maze of Bones, Vespers Rising, The Medusa Plot, and Nowhere to Run. It is the capital of the US state Massachusetts. It is where Beatrice Cahill lives, and where Amy and Dan used to live. It is also the Headquarters of the infamous Founders Media. Attleboro, Massachusetts, USA Attleboro appears in the books: The Maze of Bones, Vespers Rising, The Medusa Plot, A King's Ransom, The Dead Of Night, Shatterproof, Trust No One, Day of Doom and Nowhere to Run. It is the site of Grace Cahill's mansion, where Amy and Dan currently live. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA Philidelphia appears in The Maze of Bones. It is where Ted Starling got blind, Ned Starling got endless headaches, and where Sinead got large scars criss-crossing her arms, in an explosion caused by the Holts. It is where Amy and Dan found their partial clue, which is leading up to the first official clue they find (Iron Solute). Paris, France Paris appears in The Maze of Bones and The Medusa Plot. It is the site of a Lucian stronghold, the Eiffel Tower, and the first clue, Iron Solute. It is also where Nellie Gomez got kidnapped in The Medusa Plot, by Vespers. Vienna, Austria Vienna appears in One False Note. Salzburg, Austria Salzburg appears in One False Note. Venice, Italy Venice appears in One False Note. It is where a Janus stronghold is, and also where Amy and Dan found their second clue (Tungsten). Tokyo, Japan Seoul, South Korea Seoul appears in The Sword Thief. It is the capital city of South Korea, and where Amy and Dan find their third clue (Gold). It also where Alistair Oh used to live. Cairo, Egypt Volgrograd, Russia Moscow, Russia Moscow is the capital of Russia. St. Petersburg, Russia Yekaterinburg, Russia Yekaterinburg is where the Tsar of Russia, Nicholas II, and his family were murdered by Madrigals, but only Nicholas II's youngest daughter, Anastasia Nikolaievna Romanov, survived. List (Series One and Two) Unstoppable Troy Troy is an ancient civilization mentioned in Homer's Iliad. It's greatest secrets were kept in Leonardo da Vinci's Lost Cities Codex. Upon receiving Da Vinci's Lost Cities Codex, Olivia Cahill used it to find out one of the seven ingredients of the Serum Antidote, six whiskers of an Anatolian leopard. Amy and Dan Cahill travel to Turkey, the location of Ancient Troy, after deciphering Olivia's Lost Cities Codex. They travel to Mt. Ida, location of a leopard sighting, and manage to escape Founders Media while finding the whiskers needed for The Serum Antidote Pueblo The Pueblo were a native people in Southwest US who represented corn as the Pueblo Spiral. The ingredient corn is found Unstoppable Mission 1: Written in Stone. Carthage Carthage was an ancient civilization in modern-day Tunisia. One of its caliphs, Uthman, found Plato's third dialogue, Hermocrates, with the location of Tartessos (Atlantis), where the ingredient silphium is found. Britannia Queen Victoria sought the ingredients of the Serum Antidote for her son, but only managed to find, copper butterfly wings from Boudica and hid it. Future Locations Tikal: Riven crystal, one dram ground to a powder Angkor: Venom of a Tonlé Sap Water Snake, half jigger Abyssina: Boiled roots of three dingetenga plants Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Madrigal Category:Lucian Category:The 39 clues website Category:Series One Category:Card Packs Category:Series Two Category:Unstoppable Category:Trent Family Category:Starling Family Category:Holt Family Category:Kabra Family Category:Wizard Family Category:Spasky Family Category:William McIntyre Category:Oh Family Category:Missions Category:Vespers